


The Soulful Art of Dating

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, First Dates, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ashen One finally asks Anri out on a date. The Fire Keeper and Horace the Hushed try to keep him from messing it up. Request by CalSantiago. Modern AU. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soulful Art of Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sibling Souls!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510432) by [CalSantiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSantiago/pseuds/CalSantiago). 



> A little modern break from the Skyrim crossovers. I hope you like it, Cal. XD

“So, what’s your pick for the grand Valentine’s Day dinner? Pizza or peanut butter sandwich?”

The Ashen One snickered at the Fire Keeper’s dry sense of humor as they walked through the local Kiln-Mart. The both of them were stocking up for the upcoming weekend, one that would no doubt be dominated by the commercialized expressions of love. Already they could see stressed people rush through the aisles, having all likely forgotten it was Valentine’s Day tomorrow and looking for a gift to ward off the ire of their significant other. 

Some, like resident preacher Father Gascoigne, had even brought their axe along. He was currently standing on top of a tower of cans, snarling and swinging at anyone who got too close to the bouquet he had managed to obtain. The things that man did to make his wife Viola happy… The two of them watched the spectacle for a while, before moving on.

Unlike what most people would expect, Grey and Seri were not a couple. They were siblings through mutual adoption when their parents married and, contrary to what some clearly eroge-loving perverts in their environment assumed, only saw each other as just that. Still, unlike some blended families, they were incredibly close and as such, they regularly hung out, even if it meant just doing groceries together. So, when they were done with their jobs at the Blue Sentinels and the Firelink Kiln Home for the Aged, they had come here, deciding to spend some time together as they were both set to take a shift on the Day of Love.

“Tough choice. Peanut butter sandwich is less calories but pizza is delicious. Either way, I don’t think we’ll have much competition for those kinds of items right now.”

His sister smirked as she kept pushing the cart, casually running over some crystal soldiers that got in her way. She was doing them a favor, really. They were always sent here in vain every year, as Seath had still not caught on that Gwynevere would not return to him and had her new husband Flann burn whatever gift he sent her.

The shopping was going smoothly. Soon, the cart was stocked with all the necessary articles and the two siblings were heading towards the checkout area. As they did, they quickly stopped at the toy section to check out merchandise of their favorite cartoons. But while Seri busied herself with Minecraft keychains, Grey’s eye was drawn to something else. 

“Look at this, Seri. It’s so cute!”

His sister looked up, smiling as he held up a fluffy lynx plushie. “It is. Going back to pleasant childhood memories?”

The Ashen One simply grinned, looking the plushie over. “Anri would probably like this… She adores big cats…” 

The Fire Keeper snorted. “What? You’re going to throw it at her and then run?”

He turned red and glared at her, which she only answered with a chuckle. Still, he had to admit, she had a point. His interactions with Anri, his crush ever since he joined the Blue Sentinels, generally weren’t examples of experienced seduction.

Grey had been head over heels with Anri since the moment they met. She was in the same unit as him and had shown him around on his first day. He had instantly fallen for those cute blue eyes and that vivacious personality, yet several factors had kept him from acting on that attraction.

The first was that he was a studious person that was painfully shy around women. He had gone his entire life without a girlfriend or even sexual contact and unlike most people in his situation, he hadn’t cared to fix that. The second was his utter cluelessness in most social situations. 

Initially, he had assumed Anri was dating her longtime friend and colleague Horace, only to be subjected to the woman’s hysterical laughter when he brought it up. Then, due to some off-hand commands, he came to the conclusion that she was a lesbian and had politely refrained from pursuing her any further, simply treating her as a friend. Needless to say, he was utterly stumped when after a training exercise together, she casually asked him out on a date. 

Only now becoming aware that she had been flirting with him the entire time, his world view was so shaken that he couldn’t even answer. He had spontaneously turned into a radioactive lobster, coughed and excused himself for a moment. When he finally pulled himself together enough to respond, she had already taken his walking away as a lack of interest. Thus, the ballad of the ill-fated crush continued.

Until tomorrow, he now decided.

“No, I’m going to give it to her tomorrow. And ask her out on a date. Explain I was too shy before. I’m really doing it this time.”

“Sure you will.”

Again, he glared at the Fire Keeper. “I mean it, Seri! I’m not going to chicken out this time.”

His sister snickered. “Grey, by the time you finally get the courage to ask Anri out, you’ll both be in the old folks’ home. And no, I’m not going to take care of you then.”

That last remark had him laugh as well, but he nonetheless took the lynx and put it in the cart. Looked like his weekend might not just be microwave goodies and Netflix. He was finally going to make his feelings known to his longtime crush, by way of a cute little gift she was sure to like.

So, the very next morning, during an early shift on Valentine’s Day, he brought the plushie with him, waiting for his chance. As he was about to enter the locker rooms, he spotted Anri there all alone and figured this was his chance. He took a deep breath and approached, gathering all his courage.

“Hey Anri.”

She looked up at hearing his voice and smiled. “Hi Grey, you opted for the Valentine’s Day shift too?”

He smiled. “Yeah, speaking of that though…”

With those words, he pulled the little plushie from his bag and handed it to her. He saw how her eyes lit up at the cute stuffed animal, only to widen a little when he handed it to her. She stared at him questioningly and it was there he completely forgot his line of thought.

This was a terrible idea. Possibly his worst. Of course Anri didn’t understand why he’d given her this. He’d been an idiot and walked away when she asked him out, leaving her the impression he wasn’t interested. She probably thought he was insane right now or at least bipolar. Which probably meant she was just annoyed with his flip-flopping and would likely say “no”.

That thought instantly had his brain go blank, save for the word “run” written in bright, neon lettering. “H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Anri…”

By the time he came to his senses again, Grey had somehow managed a lightning fast trek to the other end of the training grounds. Instantly, a sense of shame washed over him as he realized he had blown it once again. That notion pretty much shaped his strategy for the rest of the day: avoid Anri at all cost and pray that, eventually, this would all blow over.

This self-imposed mission was easy enough. Targray thankfully happened to assign him to a whole bunch of different tasks than his colleague. Never before had guiding a bunch of snotty, incompetent new recruits over an obstacle course felt like such a relief. In fact, as he booted their asses every time they face-planted in the mud, he actually started to calm down. At this rate, he could easily avoid the object of his ill-fated crush for the rest of the day.

It was in a much better state that he ended up taking a shower in the male locker room, making sure to be the last to go in. Once the marks of a long and rigorous training were gone, he quickly tied a towel around his waist and walked out. He was the last man on the grounds and had no problem changing in a public space if he were alone like he thought he was.

Turned out he was wrong.

“Hey there, Grey.”

The Ashen One nearly jumped and slipped upon seeing Anri. She was casually leaning against the opposite wall. Her seeing him like this was embarrassing enough in itself, but since he had made it a point to avoid her like the plague after the fiasco today, he just wished the ground would swallow him whole. What was she doing in here anyway?

“Y-you’re in the wrong place, Anri! Girl’s changing room i-is next door!”

The female Sentinel simply smiled. “I know. But I came here on purpose. I didn’t even get to thank you for this cute little guy here.”

He then noticed the plushie sticking out of her bag and scrambled for a response. “Y-you’re welcome, Anri. B-but you didn’t have to come in here to tell me that.”

By now, she was practically smirking. “I don’t think so. You seem to be avoiding me. Which is odd since I was so sure you were going to ask me out this time.”

That final remark cut off whatever else he wanted to say. He pulled the towel tighter around his waist, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt in his life. This only increased when Anri started walking up to him, smiling and batting her eyelashes at him in faux innocence. 

“So, are you going to ask me out on a date, you shy rabbit? Or do I have to chase you down and wrestle you to the ground?”

The mental image of that was enough for Grey to break out into red spots all over. He swore he could feel a twitch under the towel and tried his best to think of unsexy things. Not the easiest feat, with the object of his desires standing right in front of him. Still, by some miraculous stroke of luck, some of his gray matter started functioning again and he figured he should probably answer her question. So he did, with all the confidence and ease of a teenage boy who’d just discovered girls.

“O-okay… Anri, w-would you like to go out with m-me?”

Instantly, she gave him the biggest smile he ever saw. “Of course I will. Hell, I thought you’d never ask. Tomorrow maybe? It’s the weekend and Valentine’s Day almost over anyway.”

For some reason, his brain still hadn’t abandoned him yet. “Yeah, tomorrow would be nice. The nearby park has the Ice Festival then. We can go there.”

He could see those beautiful blue eyes light up. “That sounds wonderful. It’s a date then.”

With those words, she came even closer and Grey would have run again if there was anywhere to go. She brought her face close to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Feeling her body heat so close to him, he was surprised he didn’t just melt into a puddle then and there.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed in privacy then. See you tomorrow, Grey.”

Then, as sudden as she had appeared, she skipped off again. He watched her go as if in trance, feeling relieved and sad at the same time at her departure. It was only well after she left that he realized he had, in fact, succeeded in asking her out. 

That small revelation instantly took him out of his stupor. A happy whoop slipped from his mouth and seeing how he was now alone, he did a little victory dance. Just wait until Seri heard this… 

That, however, quickly died down again. An unpleasant stiffness pulled him back to reality. He sighed. 

“Better take another shower…”

“Are you serious?”

The Fire Keeper nearly dropped the phone from her hands at hearing the words said on the other side. Well, not “said” exactly, as her friend and former colleague Horace was mute. Still, speech software solved the problem of phone calls, which was great since he had news she never expected to hear, at least not until she had long ended her menopause.

“So Grey finally asked Anri out, huh? Wow, I didn’t think he’d have it in him.”

“ _Well, Anri told me she still needed to coax him, but yeah, it’s settled. They’re set to go on a date tomorrow. Ice Festival and all._ ”

Seri smiled. “Ah, so you found out where they’re going too. Great!”

There was a notable silence on the other line. “ _Um, Seri? What are you planning on?_ ”

“Look Horace, unlike you, Grey is not that well-versed in dealing with girls romantically. This is his first date and I don’t want him to end up making a fool of himself. So I’m going to give fate a hand.”

Suddenly, the volume of the software was magically turned up. “ _You mean you’re going to stalk him on his date!_ ”

The Fire Keeper rolled her eyes. “Stalking is such a heavy word. I prefer “quietly assisting from the shadows”. In fact, I could use some help. Wanna come with?”

“ _No. Seri, Grey and Anri are grownup people. Let them handle it themselves._ ”

“Oh come on, Horace. I’ll buy you spareribs!”

“ _Let it go, Seri._ ”

“And chocolate cake.”

“ _…At what time do you want me to show up?_ ”

Thus, having conscripted Horace into her service, it was eagerness that Seri made her way to the local park the next day. She didn’t give a rat’s ass her friend thought this was a terrible idea. Her painfully shy little brother had never managed to go out with a girl before. She was going to make sure it was a date he’d never forget.

The other person who was also eager was Grey. Standing under a snowy sky with Anri beside him the very next morning, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was so happy he barely even felt the cold. 

Anri seemed equally excited, looking around the winter wonderland with fascination. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, there is an ice sculpture exhibition, an ice skating rink and a little winter market. How about we go see the exhibition first?”

His date smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

She took a step forward, only to nearly slip over a patch of hardened snow. Grey acted on instinct and quickly put his arms around her waist to keep her upright. He realized with some embarrassment that he held onto her for perhaps longer than he should and quickly released her while muttering an apology. Anri, however, simply laughed. 

“Thanks. Looks like the snow’s not letting up.”

Her smile instantly him stammer. “Yeah. M-maybe we can…hold hands? So the other doesn’t fall?”

He almost instantly wanted to take back that suggestion, but Anri quickly took his hand. She then led him onwards to the exhibition and he could only follow with a grin. As they walked off, the bushes behind them started to rustle as Seri and Horace popped out their heads.

“Okay, so far so good. Anri seems happy. Grey hasn’t yet made a fool of himself. Let’s keep it that way.”

“ _They seem to do a pretty good job with that themselves..._ ”

Seri rolled her eyes at Horace’s sign language. “Well, I intend to assist them best I can. And I brought a secret weapon.”

She turned to the third person with them. “Sieglinde, are you ready?”

Sieglinde, sans her Catarina armor this time, gave her a skeptical look. “So, you want me to follow them around playing the violin?”

The Fire Keeper nodded excitedly. “Yes. And play My Heart Will Go On! It can’t go wrong.”

The teenager made a face. “That awful song from Titanic?”

A wicked grin appeared on Horace’s face at that remark and Seri rolled her eyes. “Look, I’ll give you a fiver per hour. And I know you’re saving for that armored gown for the prom. So this will actually help you too! Now go get ‘em!”

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the bushes. She carefully moved within hearing distance of the lovebirds, took out her violin and started playing. Seri watched the whole spectacle with a grin.

“This is going to be great!”

From that point on, Seri and Horace (and Sieglinde) were hot on the heels of the couple on their date. They watched them enjoy the ice sculptures, chatting and laughing. They seemed to have a great time discussing the statues, particularly one whose title was “Existential Crisis” but suspiciously looked like a giant set of male genitalia. Still, it seemed to make them laugh rather than cause awkwardness and that was a good sign.

In the meantime, Sieglinde played like she had never played before. She threw her all into a romantic serenade, working to make her strings match the vocal gymnastics of Celine Dion. She did quite well at that, judging from the fact that other visitors were soon throwing money at her feet while pleading her to play something else.

Seri practically shrieked in horror when the teenage girl, motivated by the money, gladly obliged. This turned into long wails when Horace, already hateful of Titanic’s hit song, made use of the distraction and offered Sieglinde a tenner to play “The Dancer of the Boreal Valley”. Nearly everyone, including the romantic couple, jumped and reached for their swords in response and the only thing that kept Horace from bursting into grunting laughs was the Fire Keeper attempting to garrote him with her tiara. 

The couple themselves were blissfully unaware of this, as Anri had instead caught sight of the ice slide. “Ooh, I’ve always wanted to try out one of these!”

Grey gave her a strange look. “I’m not sure if that is a good idea.”

“I’m totally gonna do it!”

She stepped up to it before he could stop her, climbing onto the stairs and perching on top of it. She then happily sat down and pushed off. Still, hardly had she set down her tush on the smooth ice or it became clear that most slides were not made of ice for more than seasonal concerns. 

Once down, her face looked like a mix of walking on coals and having a really bad wedgie. She was shivering all over, teeth chattering. Grabbing her butt with both hands, she gave Grey a serious yet alarmed expression.

“I made a grave mistake…”

Grey showed an amused grin. “Should we go somewhere where you can warm up?”

Anri thought for a moment. “No need.”

The Ashen One gave her a questioning look, only to turn bright red when she grabbed his hands and put them on the afflicted area. He instantly wanted to pull back, feeling his cheeks burn, but Anri kept them there. She gave him a playful kiss on his nose and that had him stay put, deciding to enjoy that little bit of intimacy.

By the time Seri had sufficiently beaten Horace into submission, Grey and Anri had already moved to the skating rink. Unfortunately, neither one proved very talented and soon, the Firekeeper and Horace were forced to intervene. Stealing some chairs from a horrible one-man band nearby, they quietly placed them in front of the couple when they weren’t looking and they were soon able to continue their ventures into ice skating without bruises and tumbles. 

After their attempts at taming the ice with irons, Grey scored some points in Seri’s book when he took Anri to the market and offered her some hot chocolate. His date happily took up on the offer. Soon, they were sitting under the snowy trees, on a warm woven blanket the Ashen One had brought along. 

The two of them sat there contently, leaning against each other while sipping their hot drinks. Anri was so greedy to get something warm and sugary into her system that she didn’t even notice she was gaining an impressive chocolate mustache. Grey helpfully pointed it out, causing her to chuckle and wipe it off, as they discussed just how beautiful the park looked this time of year.

Soon, however, it were not only flakes of snow that fell down from the sky. Small red petals started to gently whirl down upon them, making for an odd but entrancing sight. The Ashen One was the first to notice.

“Look, Anri! Cherry blossoms!”

His date looked up, furrowing her brow. “Huh? But it’s winter!”

Soon, the two of them were staring up at the tree with strange looks on their faces. They could see the petals fall out from between the thick, snow-covered foliage. The whole spectacle was odd, but since they didn’t see anything strange, they figured the leaves probably came from somewhere in the tree and let the matter rest.

What they, thankfully, didn’t notice was Seri. She was perched on top of one of the branches, frantically ripping up the cheap bouquets she had bought off some stall to create the desired cherry blossom effect. No doubt she had gotten that many by threatening Patches to send the cops to his illegal flower stand. That and Horace’s presence helped, of course.

Horace, in the meantime, sat beside her, dividing his attention between not laughing and making sure the branch he was on wasn’t breaking. In the end, though, her frantic and overzealous attempts, accompanied by Sieglinde’s sad violin music in the distance, stirred some pity in him. He sat beside her and decided to help her out, knowing he had to earn those spareribs in some way.

After a while, Grey and Anri decided to get up again, leaving a smiling Anri to look at him. “So, where to now? Back home? Or do you have something else in mind?”

Realizing he might actually have this date last a little longer, and enjoying it way too much, his eyes lit up. “How about we go for some dinner? We can go to Mama Rosaria’s. The pizzas are to die for and come with free bread fingers. And maybe catch a movie after that?” 

For a second, Anri seems surprised at his suggestion, only to quickly grin. “Well, aren’t you a gentleman, Grey. Sure, dinner and a movie sounds fantastic. Do you like action flicks?”

He barely even got the question, utterly surprised that Anri did in fact take him up on his offer. Part of him still felt like that kid in high school that utterly sucked in dealing with the opposite sex. The fact that this girl actually liked his company and enjoyed this date enough to stay with him a little longer almost seemed surreal. It took him several moments to process that reality before responding.

He smiled, all too eagerly. “Love them. So, shall we?”

His date nodded, but as the two of them happily skipped off hand-in-hand, they were unaware that their friends were none too pleased about their plans. Or rather, Seri wasn’t, as Horace was doing his best to restrain her while putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams.

“Really? Really, pizza and an action movie! What are you thinking, Grey? This is a date, not a boy’s night out!”

Horace rolled his eyes. He’d love to calm her down, but his hands were currently full and it left him unable to use sign language. So, deciding for the next best thing, he walked back over to the stolen chairs still at the ice skating rink and put her down on it. He grabbed her shoulder and held her there, quietly waiting for her to finally calm down. When she did, he sighed and spoke in sign language.

“ _You do realize Anri loves pizza and action movies, right?_ ”

Seri glared. “That’s not the point! It’s just not romantic at all! This is why I need to keep an eye on him. Baby brother couldn’t be romantic at the point of a sword!”

He groaned. “ _Well, Anri clearly doesn’t agree. I know her long enough. She isn’t staying around if she dislikes Grey’s company._ ”

Instantly, he was met with a huff. “What are you implying?”

“ _I am saying that maybe, we’ve done enough. They’re doing pretty well. Maybe we should let them take it from here. Besides, I think Sieglinde is pretty sick of playing violin._ ”

He pointed his thumb behind his back, where Sieglinde came trotting up to them. To say she looked tired was an understatement. She was cold, tired and clearly fed up. Even so, there was still a smile on her face as she was pocketing the wads of cash the onlookers had given her for her effort, a smile that only grew broader when Seri paid out her share. Clearly the armored prom dress was now a reality…

Seeing the faces of her two accomplices, along with reason finally seeping in, the Fire Keeper relented. She took in a deep breath. She wiped from strands of hair from her face and got up.

“Fine, just let me do one last thing for them. Then I’ll back off. I promise.”

Horace nodded. “ _Good. Now let’s get to it._ ”

Thus, the rest of the date went by quietly. Seri more or less kept her word and called Siegmeyer to pick up his daughter and get her home. She stayed out of Mama Rosaria’s and simply quietly had some chocolate covered strawberries anonymously delivered at her brother’s table. He and Anri seemed flabbergasted by this, but nonetheless accepted the offering happily, and it was clear that the dinner was a smashing success. 

Of course, the Fire Keeper did still attempt to slip in some subliminal messages when it came to the movie selection at the cinema. Horace craftily nipped that in the butt by instead dragging her to see an animated movie with him. Their movie was about half an hour shorter than the one the lovebirds were watching, allowing them ample time to catch up with them and see to it they got home safely.

“So, here we are again.”

The Ashen One was currently leading Anri to her apartment door. Were it not for the slippery snow under her shoes, she would be bouncing. She slipped out of his grip to put the keys in the door and open it, stepping into the hallway of her home. 

“I…hope you had a good time, Anri.”

She grinned. “Oh, I did. You?”

He nodded. “I had a wonderful time.” 

A short silence ensued between them and he found himself growing red, uncertain of what to do. “So uh, what now?”

He didn’t get to wonder for long. Anri decided for him then and there by pulling him close. She then pressed her lips to his and his eyes widened when he found himself on the receiving end of a passionate kiss. He froze for the briefest of moments, only to quickly feel his knees go weak and him to happily respond, enjoying his first ever kiss with his longtime crush. 

He was so caught up in the feeling, in fact, that he failed to notice a loud whoop somewhere in the hallway. From the shadows, Seri couldn’t stop herself from emitting some triumphant sounds, forcing Horace to smother her with his jacket. While she shot muffled curses at her companion, he meanwhile looked on to see how the lovebirds were doing.

It seemed like forever before either one found it in them to pull away. They stood there for a moment, the both of them blushing and smiling. Clearly, neither one regretted the action and as socially dense as Grey was, he realized asking if there’d be a second date would be moot. Anri opened the door a little further.

“So uh, do you want to come in?”

Almost instantly, Grey found his brain freezing. He had never gone on a date before, but he generally knew they ended at the door of your date. Usually, guys were rarely invited inside after a date and having just experienced his first kiss, anything above that was way too much for him. 

He coughed a little. “Oh, erm… I’m not sure if I’m ready for that…”

She smiled in understanding, much to his surprise. “Well, we don’t have to do that. But it’s really cold and dark out and your place is pretty far away from mine. I even have a spare bed if you want.”

Grey thought for a second. He was relieved that Anri didn’t judge him for wanting to hold off on anything sexual for a while. Also, she had a point. It was really cold and dark already and his apartment was several blocks away. He quite liked the idea of not having to traverse the February nights, especially if it meant he could spend even more time with Anri.

He nodded. “That sounds great. I’ll accept your offer then.”

With those words, he stepped inside her apartment. She closed the door behind him, blissfully shutting them off from the big, bad world outside. Silence returned to the hallway once more, only to soon be cut off by happy shrieks.

Seri had somehow managed to squirm out of the straightjacket that was Horace’s grip. She was currently jumping up and down, fighting squeals so embarrassing the Blue Sentinel took a few steps aside and looked the other way. She barely even seemed to notice, stating the obvious over and over.

“Woohoo! We did it! Grey got through his first date unscathed! Even got to come inside! We really did it, Horace!”

She continued her hopping and bouncing for several more moments, to the point Horace was certain it was involving into some kind of bizarre rain dance. As amusing as it was, he eventually stirred her from her euphoria. Their mission was accomplished, it was late in the evening and Seri still had a promise to fulfill.

“ _You owe me ribs, woman._ ”

His friend simply grinned. “Ah yes, let’s not forget that. So let’s head to Bonewheel Ribs. Heck, I’ll get you a double portion, seeing how well we did.”

That instantly made him smile and the two of them walked off, out the apartment and into the cold. It was finally time to truly leave their friends to each other’s company and simply enjoy each other’s over a friendly dinner. At least, he seemed up for that and so did Seri.

“I might stick around too. All this stuff made me rather hungry, especially for chocolate cake. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Horace shook his head. Why should he? Today was a great day. Aside from helping two of his friends finally get together, he’d been able to spend the whole day being entertained at Seri’s antics as an overzealous matchmaker. He hadn’t laughed as much in a long time and that alone made him happy to spend time with her, especially over some tasty dinner.

He grinned, patting her shoulder. “ _We’ll share._ ”


End file.
